militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Asashio-class destroyer
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1937–1939 |In service range= |In commission range=1939–1945 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=10 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=10 |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship length= pp waterline OA |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion= 2-shaft geared turbine, 3 boilers, |Ship speed= |Ship range= at at |Ship complement=200 |Ship armament=• 6 × Type 3 127 mm 50 caliber naval guns (3×2) • up to 28 × Type 96 AA guns • up to 4 × Type 93 AA guns • 8 × torpedo tubes (2×4) • 16 × Type 91 torpedoes • 36 × depth charges }} }} The were a class of ten destroyers of the Imperial Japanese Navy in service before and during World War II.Jentsura, Warships of the Imperial Japanese Navy, 1869-1945 Background The Imperial Japanese Navy was not entirely satisfied with the performance of the , particularly in terms of operational range and speed. However, given the limitations of the 1930 London Naval Treaty, it was considered impossible to modify these vessels any further to improve their specifications. This obstacle was removed after the Japanese government allowed the Treaty to expire without renewal. The final four vessels of a projected 14 destroyers in the Shiratsuyu-class were cancelled, and the larger new Asashio-class vessels were approved under the Maru-2 Supplementary Naval Expansion budget of 1934, with construction spanning 1935-1936. All ten vessels were lost in the Pacific War.Globalsecurity.org, IJN Shiratsuyu class destroyers Design The Asashio class was the first Japanese destroyer class to exceed 2,000 tons displacement and the first to be equipped with sonar. Early critical issues with the Asashio class included the reliability of their new steam turbines engines, and issues with the design of their rudder, which were addressed by the start of the Pacific War. In terms of armament, the Asashio class was similar to the previous and ''Akatsuki''-class classes, but with twin mount 5-inch guns instead of a single mounts. The guns were mounted in Type C gun turrets capable of 55 degree elevation. Also, the position of the "X" turret at the shelter deck level forward of the quarterdeck "Y" turret, gave the Asashio class a different silhouette than the Shiratsuyu class, where both turrets were at quarterdeck level. The torpedo armament of eight 24” torpedo in two quadruple launchers was retained, with the torpedo reloads stored in a deckhouse on the centerline. This design became the basic plan for all future destroyers in the Japanese navy. The Asashio-class vessels had three boilers running two geared turbine shafts with an output of at the screws, giving it a top speed of and a range of 5,700 nautical miles at or at . In the middle of the Pacific War (1943–44), on surviving vessels the "X" turret was removed and replaced by triple Type 96 25 mm anti-aircraft guns, increasing the total number to 15. After June 1944, even more anti-aircraft guns were added, raising the total to between 15 and 28 Type 96 guns and four Type 93 13 mm guns. Four depth charge throwers and 36 depth charges were also fitted at between 1943 and 1944. The last four surviving vessels were also equipped with Type 13 and Type 22 radar. Operational history During the war the Asashio-class was used extensively in the protection of the Combined Fleet. Arare was attacked and sunk off Kiska Island during the Aleutian Islands Campaign by [[USS Growler (SS-215)|USS Growler]] on July 5, 1942. The Kasumi was also heavily damaged along with one other destroyer. Asashio and Arashio escorted the 7th Cruiser Division at the Battle of Midway, where both were damaged by air attack. Although repaired and returned to service, both were sunk in 1943 when a large Japanese transport force was destroyed by American planes in the Battle of the Bismarck Sea. Michishio, Asagumo, and Yamagumo were lost in 1944 in the Battle of Leyte Gulf. Kasumi, last of the class to be laid down, served as escort on the attack on Pearl Harbor and joined the battleship during Operation Ten-Go against the American fleet at Okinawa. None of the Asashio-class ships survived the Pacific War. List of ships References Books * * * * * * Watts, A. J. Japanese Warships of World War II, Ian Allen, London, 1967. * External links * * Notes Category:Destroyer classes Asashio-class destroyers Category:World War II destroyers of Japan